statesofbridgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofia Alegria
Sofia Alegria was a member of The Hydra's Head in The City of Bridges. She was a half-elf Life Cleric of Lliira. She was the first adventuring employee of The Hydra's Head. Early Life Sofia was born to a farming family outside of The City of Bridges and was raised to work the land. She showed a special aptitude with song though and attracted the attention of many travellers who passed through. It was through this joy she bought to other people that she had her first interaction with her patron, Lliira. Even though the gods have been gone for centuries, stories of them persist in places the Iyari forget to check. Tales are still told in small taverns and around hearths. And none bring more happiness than the tales of the Smiling Goddess, Lliira, the Queen of Joy. So Sofia practised them all and sung them with all of her heart, seeing fragments of a lost goddess in the smiles of those who crossed paths with. Some saw this as a blessing, whilst others feared the news of the singing priestess would reach the Iyari who could rain ruin upon the people of the village. Unwilling to give up her worship but not wanting harm to befall anyone Sofia left the village and travelled, spreading her praise wherever she could until she met a patron who saw her talents could be a boon to their guild. Sofia was taken to the Embassy of Heroics to be turned from a mere girl with happy songs into a bard who could swing the hearts of thousands. But Sofia didn't follow the patrons rules and instead chose to become a Cleric and use Lliira's joy to bring light back to the hearts of simple folk where she could. Of course, this pissed a lot of people off and the guild would not take her on. Luckily for her there was a guild out there looking for just the thing. Life in The Hydra's Head Sofia's first job with the rest of the group was to travel to the demiplane of Barovia. She was out of her depth but the others kept her safe all they could. She provided back up and healing to the guild for the majority of the journey until the fateful encounter that took Theseus' life also separated her from the group. At the whims of Lord Strahd she was hung in a cage as bait for the guild, with other prisoners of Strahd's castle. Luckily the guild foiled Strahd's trap and saved all of the prisoners including Sofia and defeated the vampire with her help. Sofia joined the group on their quest to receive the first of the Shards of Rebirth where she was confronted with a vision of her first encounter with her patron. Relationships Ansel: Any good thought Sofia had about Ansel disappeared with him the night he left his friends without telling them. Garrick: She had little to say about Garrick until he took Thea under his wing and started acting like a father. Llygoden: Sofia has a strange respect for the drunkard mouse's ability to find humour in all things. Raul: The lizard has good brains but she has seen little that impresses her yet. Theseus: Sofia respected Theseus' levelheadedness and willingness to think before acting and misses his input a lot. Personality Sofia is strangely quiet for a follower of the Lady of Joy, choosing her words and actions very carefully. This mostly stems from her discomfort in urban areas but also from her sometimes waning confidence. Equipment Holy symbol of Ravenkind An amulet from Barovia, with the symbol of the Morninglord. Although it is not an artifact of her god, Sofia can feel herself growing closer to meeting Lliira through it. Zarovich Armour Magical plate armour from Barovia. It used to belong to Sergei von Zarovich but Raul altered it for Sofia; adding symbols of Lliira and the Hydra's Head. Category:Citizens of Bridges Category:Hydra's Head Members Category:Characters